


No eres mi dueño

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-15
Updated: 2005-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—No es el dueño de mi vida —sentenció, ofendido por las palabras de su dios.<br/>—Tu vida me pertenece —corrigió con cierta gracia, al fin y al cabo era un dios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No eres mi dueño

Debía darle el informe y, por todos los dioses del Olimpo, odiaba tener que ser él quien quedara a merced de su arrogancia. El Marina caminó presuroso por el amplio pasillo, cuanto antes se quitara la tarea de encima, mejor sería. 

Llegó ante su Señor aún con las Escamas puestas, tanto deseaba irse de aquel lugar, que con tal de hacerlo lo más rápido posible no perdió tiempo en desprenderse de la armadura.

—Señor, ya he vuelto de las tierras nórdicas —sentenció con voz grave, realizó una reverencia y bajó la vista.  
—Bien —concedió Poseidón dejando la copa de lado. Sentado en el trono aferró el apoya brazo—Dime las noticias.  
—Dice que no cederá a su pedido. Ha sido firme en eso —remarcó Sorrento y cerró los ojos adivinando la reprimenda.  
—Inútil —dijo Julián casi en un susurro. 

Por Zeus, que en realidad lo que menos le importaba era saber si Hilda estaba de acuerdo o no. ¿Quién diría que un dios podía ser tan hipócrita consigo mismo? 

—Aparte de tu rotundo y previsible fracaso —exhaló el aire y preguntó—¿Alguna otra novedad? —de cierta forma intentaba preguntar lo que en verdad le importaba; saber si había resultado herido en algún tipo de enfrentamiento.  
—No. Si me permite... —dijo Siren intentando huir de aquel lugar. 

¿Por qué tenía que ser así con él? Se preguntó el General. ¿Por qué solo con él? ¿Por qué no buscaba a su favorito, Kanon, en vez de molestarlo a él? El otro vio ese rostro marcado por la impotencia.

—Dime, Siren, ¿qué te perturba?  
—Nada Señor, si me permite —volvió a insistir, pero fue interrumpido.  
—No, Sorrento. Si quieres retirarte, primero debes decirme qué pensabas.  
—Nada, Señor —suspiró cansinamente y supo que tendría que hablar si quería irse, buscó las palabras correctas para dirigirse a su dios y conformarlo—No... entiendo... ¿por qué me envía una y otra vez? Creo que Kanon sería ideal para estas misiones.

Poseidón se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde Siren se encontraba hincado rindiéndole pleitesía. Lo tomó de la barbilla para observarle el rostro. Un hermoso rostro con unas pupilas profundas que, en ese momento, bailaban nerviosas por la situación.

—Porque en ti...confío —confesó soltando la barbilla de su guerrero.

El guardián del pilar tuvo que encontrar la forma de regularizar la respiración, agitada por la respuesta de su Señor. Entonces... eso quería decir… Claro, que confiaba en él, ¿pero por qué tenía que ser tan hiriente cuando fallaba?

—Se-Señor, ¿p-puedo retirarme? —balbuceó nervioso.

Julián, de espaldas, asintió con la cabeza dejando ir a aquel que le nublaba el juicio y la razón.

Tan rápido como llegó, Siren se alejó del lugar rumbo a su pilar. Necesitaba quitarse las Escamas, la ropa, y... a su Señor de la cabeza. 

El guardián llegó a su pilar y a medida que se adentraba más en él se deshizo de la ropa. Una vez en el baño abrió las canillas y reguló el agua. Lo más fría tolerable.

Notó el cuerpo esbelto y formado en el gran espejo, su figura de perfil y le miembro hinchado. Bajó la vista y se observó, estaba enhiesto y ansioso de caricias. Intentó no concentrarse en eso y se metió a la bañera.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación del agua en el cuerpo; pero su miembro pedía atención. Abrió los ojos y exhaló un suspiro de resignación, deslizó la mano y aferró con fuerza. No podía evitarlo, un simple contacto con su Señor reactivaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Cuando comenzó a estirar la piel no pudo reprimir un gemido, un estremecimiento general, una descarga eléctrica que recorrió el tronco de su cuerpo hasta llegar a cada punta de su ser. 

Sin privaciones comenzó a masturbarse con lentitud, disfrutando del momento, pero de nuevo volvía a su cabeza la imagen imponente de su dios. Debía encontrar la forma de sacarlo de allí o enfermaría. Sin embargo, como siempre, supo que cualquier intento por olvidarlo sería en vano. 

Y él era tan solo un simple mortal más en la tierra.

Sorrento sintió como poco a poco su miembro se endurecía más y más, hasta estar tan duro como una roca. Era en esos momentos que no le importaba nada, ni que el sustento principal cayera, nada podía evitar que él se sacudiera para que de una buena vez por todas el martirio acabara, el tortuoso placer terminara. Bueno, casi nada podía privarlo de ello, pero la presencia de un escudero en su pilar fue suficiente para que la poderosa erección se perdiera por completo.

En cuanto siguiera así, tendría muy en cuenta lo que sus compañeros hacían por las noches: visitarse entre ellos para saciar el apetito sexual. Entonces, solo así accedería al constante pedido del Dragón Marino para pasar una agradable noche.

Siren se puso de pie y se tapó con una toalla. Salió del baño camino a la sala, las gotas caían por todo el cuerpo para morir en el suelo, dejando una hilera de agua a su paso. Era, simplemente, que Poseidón deseaba verlo. Ese era el maldito mensaje que interfirió su orgasmo. Hasta en eso Julián parecía querer molestarlo. Ni siquiera lo dejaba masturbarse tranquilo. 

Iría a ver que quería esta vez y le pedía el permiso para salir del Santuario Marino. Afuera encontraría alguna muchachita o muchachito para apagar ese fuego.

…

Luego de secarse, vestirse y comer algo, Sorrento decidió que no era bueno hacer esperar demasiado tiempo a su Señor. Con ropas mundanas caminó con prisa hasta los recintos de Julián. Se presentó ante los guardias que al reconocerlo de inmediato le permitieron el paso y, con una solemne reverencia, esperó indicaciones. Seguro que alguna nueva misión.

—Necesito que le lleves este comunicado a Eo —dijo el dios extendiéndole un papel.

¡¿Solo era para eso?! ¡¿Para eso le había interrumpido el baño y la agradable faena de tocarse?! Luego de venir de tan lejos lo volvía a molestar por una estupidez, por que sin duda él podía haber mandado a un escudero para tan insignificante tarea; pero lo que no interpretó Siren, fue la verdadera intención de Julián: verlo. Tener una excusa para lograrlo.

—Sí. Mi señor —accedió el general—Si me permite un atrevimiento de mi parte...   
—¿Sí? —Poseidón giró para mirar a su guerrero.  
—Quisiera que me dé permiso para ir a la superficie.  
—¿Con qué fin? —el Dios arrugó la frente, extrañado por el pedido.  
—Porque deseo visitar a alguien —respondió Sorrento, supo que debía dejar conforme a su dios para que lo dejara ir.  
—¿A dónde irás específicamente? —exigió, el tono de voz había variado rotundamente.  
—A Japón.  
—No —decretó Poseidón con tanta autoridad, que la voz retumbó en la espaciosa sala. Comenzó a alejarse, dejándolo allí con la consternación en la mirada.

Siren reprimió el enojo y se levantó para alejarse cuanto antes del lugar. Dicen que del amor al odio hay solo un paso, y cuántas veces Sorento odió a Julián con toda el alma. De un extremo al otro, y era en esos momentos cuando el general le daba la razón a esa frase tan trillada.

Llegó hasta el pilar de su compañero y con desgano le entregó la nota. Sentado en las escalinatas frente al enorme Pilar, Eo lo aceptó curioso.

—¿Y esto?  
—Nuestro querido Señor dios me pidió que te lo alcanzara —hubo cierta ironía en el tono que no pasó desapercibido para Eo.  
—Y tú le haces caso ¿no? —preguntó con toda la intención de molestar a su compañero quien en respuesta solo carraspeó y dio la vuelta para irse, justo cuando la voz de Eo llamó su atención.  
—¿Esto es algún tipo de broma?  
—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Sorrento con curiosidad, dando la vuelta para regresar.  
—La hoja está en blanco —apuntaló con fastidio. Poniéndose de pie se alejó hasta su pilar dejándolos solos a Siren y a sus pensamientos.

¡Eso era el colmo! Ahora sí, iría a sus aposentos y le exigiría el permiso para alejarse unos días del Santuario Marino. ¿Por qué lo molestaba de esa forma? Claro, el general marina no comprendía que lo de Eo era solo una excusa.

…

Cualquiera que viera a Sorrento en esos momentos no lo reconocería, siempre tan correcto y callado; iba a paso ligero por los pasillos del Santuario Marino en busca de su dios como alma que lleva el diablo, en su rostro, pura determinación a conseguir lo que pretendía.

—¡Señor! ¡Deme el permiso para salir!  
—Ya te he dicho Siren: no —dijo con voz segura, no ajeno a los arrebatos de su general.  
—Deme una buena razón –exigió Sorrento, sabiendo que pedirle eso a un dios, explicaciones, no era correcto.  
—¡No tengo por qué darte razones, General! —La voz grave de Julián otra vez retumbó en el Templo, luego se calmó—; pero te las daré: te necesito aquí.

Siren realizó un gesto de incredulidad con la mueca de sus labios. ¿Lo... necesitaba? ¿Para qué? 

—Sí, seguro. Me necesita para mandarle mensajes en blanco a Eo.

Julián se endureció con lentitud al escuchar eso. Era su palabra, su decisión, ¿por qué se comportaba tan rebelde si siempre estuvo a servicio? Se le estaba yendo de las manos.

—Soy tu dios —exclamó erguido y con orgullo—, y lo que decida, lo harás. Y yo decidí que no irás a la superficie para revolcarte con ese crío.   
—No es el dueño de mi vida —sentenció, ofendido por las palabras de su dios.  
—Tu vida me pertenece —corrigió con cierta gracia, al fin y al cabo era un dios—. Deberás dejar las Escamas si quieres ir —propuso suponiendo que Siren no sería tan estúpido de dejar la Orden pero...  
—Bien, entonces las dejo.

Poseidón, que le había dado la espalda, volteó con brusquedad, no se esperaba esa contestación, una mirada distinta, un destello en esos ojos y la seguridad que solo un dios posee.

—No, Sorrento —exigió con determinación.

Siren comenzó a alejarse indignado y enojado, pero a medio camino giró encontrándose con esos ojos y esa mirada que le producía miedo y a la vez seguridad, tan contradictorio como real. Solo vio un destello y luego el rostro de Julián antes de ver todo negro.

…

Cuando Sorrento despertó solo vio una pared. Estaba por completo aturdido, buscó ponerse de pie, pero había algo anómalo en el ambiente. Estaba desnudo y en una cama. Volteó con brusquedad encontrándose con los ojos de su Señor. 

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en ese lugar? Sentado en la cama, Siren echó un vistazo y, lo comprobó, se encontraba en los aposentos más personales de su dios, quien estaba al igual que él, desnudo. 

Intentó ponerse de pie con rapidez para salir del lugar, pero Poseidón fue más rápido y lo tomó por la cintura.

—¡¿Señor, qué hace?! —Las palabras se quedaron allí, en la garganta, el forcejeo que comenzó entre los dos le quitaba el aliento, era inútil pelear contra un dios.  
—Tranquilo, Sorrento —Intentó apaciguarlo con extrema calma.

Para evitar la huida de su general, Poseidón se colocó sobre él, el contacto con la piel les quemaba, ambos sexo se encontraban presionados entre sí.

—Señor, d-déjeme —balbuceó impresionado, pero la mirada suave de su dios empezó a infundirle sosiego.  
—No te dejaré —susurró Julián, de alguna manera había dicho todo en esa pequeña frase, todo lo que había sentido por tanto tiempo—No te dejaré nunca ir de mi vida. No dejaré que te alejes de mí.

Con parsimonia se dedicó a besar la piel blanca de su guerrero, recorriendo las zonas ocultas; y con cada contacto osado y húmedo un estremecimiento por parte del General.

—Señor... déjeme —volvió a exigir, pero la voz y el pedido eran débiles.  
—Te daré lo que quieres ir a buscar afuera.

Siren no era tonto y comprendió las palabras de su dios, de nuevo quiso huir, pero todo intento era en vano, parecía que Julián utilizaba alguna técnica mental para inmovilizarlo. O tal vez solo eran sus ansias.

—¡No, Señor! ¡Así no! —exclamó, impotente de sentir el miembro duro de su dios en su intimidad, y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo.  
—Sorrento mírame. Mírame —exigió Julián con voz firme y grave—. Soy tu Señor y harás lo que te diga. No dificultes las cosas y abre las piernas. Sorrento… —lo llamó.

Pero Siren se había quedado quieto, derramando algunas pocas lágrimas, quizás de impotencia, de dolor, de amor. Quizás porque no quería que fuera de esa manera.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sorrento en un hilillo de voz.  
—¿Eh? —Julián se sintió desubicado.  
—¿Por qué, Julián? ¿Por qué me hace esto a mí? ¿Qué le he hecho para que me odie tanto?

¿Odiar? ¡¿Odiar?! Por todos los dioses del Olimpo. Si era todo lo contrario, pero le resultaba tan difícil a Poseidón decir algo tan humano. Él, siendo un Dios. 

Sintiéndose confundido, Julián dejó de aprisionar a su guardián permitiéndole la huida, pero este no se fue. Se quedó inmóvil en la cama. ¿Qué podía hacer por aquel que sufría a causa de su incapacidad para amar?

—Lo siento —susurró Julián con sincera pena.  
—Será un dios... pero eso no le da derecho sobre mi cuerpo.  
—Ya. Basta... puedes irte —Las palabras de su general fueron dagas directas al corazón. ¿Los dioses tienen corazón?  
—No. No me iré hasta que me responda —dijo con la voz entrecortada. En su interior quería quedarse allí eternamente.

Julián volvió a la cama en donde su guardián intentaba cubrirse, quizás al sentir vergüenza de verse desnudo frente a su acosador.

—¿Qué debo responder? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.  
—¿Por qué me odia?  
—¿Yo... odiarte?  
—Sí. Siempre me manda a misiones en donde... —silenció intentando contenerse.  
—Porque... confío en ti. Ya te lo he dicho.

Tanto querían decirse. Por su lado a Siren le dolía siempre tener que ser él quien arriesgara su vida por su Dios.

—Podría haber muerto —murmuró el general mirándolo fijamente.  
—No. A las misiones que te envío, antes me aseguro de eso. No podría enviarte a lugares donde tu vida peligre... no podría...

Sorrento se guardó la sorpresa, entonces ¿su Dios confiaba en él y por eso lo enviaba? Y sin embargo ¿temió siempre por su vida? Eso era muy contradictorio.

—¿Por qué no me quiere dejar ir a la superficie? —Estaba haciendo la pregunta más complicada para responder.  
—Porque... —suspiró—Porque no quiero.  
—Eso no es respuesta convincente, Julián.

El Dios esquivaba la pregunta.

—Te quiero a mi lado. Es todo —dijo Julián sin pensarlo, lo había dicho, en parte sincerándose consigo mismo.  
—¿A su lado?   
—Tengo miedo de que... en la superficie encuentres a alguien que te ate... y... bueno... —Julián intentaba ser franco pero le costaba—Temo que no vuelvas...  
—Eso es... una estupidez... —dijo sin ánimos de ofender, ambos se encontraban más distendidos, eso era evidente—. Digo, porque soy un General y usted es mi dios y yo... siempre volvería.  
—No quiero que te vayas. Nunca. —Se mostraba por primera vez en su versión más humana, con esos temores latentes. Era la parte de Julián y no la de Poseidón la que hablaba.  
—Yo... Julián... no me iría de su lado... —por eso mismo Siren le hablaba al hombre y no al dios.  
—Bien —afirmó el Señor poniéndose de pie. De nuevo volvía el dios.  
—¿A dónde va? —preguntó sorprendido, creyó que algo trascendental pasaría entre ellos.  
—Te dejaré solo para que puedas vestirte —dijo Julián al ver como con cierta gracia su guardián cubría nervioso sus partes viriles.  
—No quiero vestirme —murmuró con picardía en la mirada y una sonrisa divertida en los labios.  
—¿No? —fue el turno de Poseidón para sonreír.  
—¿Por qué me desnudó?  
—Porque —Julián no supo qué contestar, acaso ¿no era obvio? —Porque quería verte desnudo, yo... quería tocar tu piel y…

Sorrento no le dejó terminar, se acercó con cuidado hasta donde estaba su señor y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de este con cierta duda; no dejaba de ser un dios. En respuesta, Poseidón le acarició la melena ondulada, con ternura y firmeza. El gesto se sintió tan raro, tan humano, algo tan cálido envolviéndole.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Siren levantando la vista y fijándola en el rostro de su señor, quien asintió al comprender.

Sorrento depositó un nervioso y prohibido beso en los labios, que fue correspondido con honda pasión; sus cuerpos daban respuesta a las caricias que se dedicaban. De nuevo la violencia y el deseo de poder y sometimiento inundó a Julián. Empujó a su general abriéndole las piernas para comenzar con una penetración rabiosa, pero Siren lo detuvo.

—No, Julián. Así no... espere.

Poseidón solo se limitó a respirar con dificultad, agitado lo observaba con ojos de “por qué me haces esto justo ahora”. Aquello le causo cierta gracia a Sorrento y comenzó a reír.

—Acuéstese —indicó el general contemplando a su dios en su versión más humana.

Situándose sobre él, Sorrento le buscó el cuello aspirando el perfume exquisito y natural de su cuerpo, luego le buscó el lóbulo de la oreja, y aquello fue como disparador para Julián.

—Eso... me gusta...

Siren continuó con ello mientras que con más confianza, Poseidón le acariciaba la espalda hasta llegar a los glúteos para entretenerse con ellos, aferrándolos con fuerza. Sorrento buscó la boca de su señor. Se encontraba entreabierta, intentando atrapar el aire que escaseaba, y se aferró a sus labios con hambre. Julián ya no podía esperar más, sin embargo el general evitó que se incorporara colocándole una mano en el pecho para luego deslizar la lengua hasta el ombligo. En ese momento, con aquel contacto tan directo, Poseidón soltó un gemido estrepitoso.  
Sorento sonrió al ver las reacciones de su señor.

—Ya Sorrento, no seas así... —suplicó.

Aquello de nuevo le causó gracia al guardián y con picardía comenzó a besar la zona para volverlo más loco, más humano, y lo consiguió. Los ojos de Julián daban temor. Se encontraba sentado con su general entre las piernas. Volvió a su lugar, dejando caer la cabeza con pesadez sobre la almohada al sentir como era apresado por unos labios cálidos y húmedos. Aquella lengua atrevida, saboreándolo, amenazaba con llevarlo al límite del orgasmo. Poseidón no quiso dejar las cosas así, en agradecimiento le indicó a Sorrento que el también quería hacerle lo mismo.

—Ven aquí... quiero probarte al mismo tiempo.

Sin dejar el miembro de su Dios, Siren se acostó boca abajo quedando a merced de Julián y su boca. El dios lo observó y no lo soportó, aquella vista era demasiado, y sin pensarlo dos veces se zambulló en él con violencia. El dolor era sublimado por el infinito placer que sentía. 

Así se entretuvieron un buen rato, de vez en cuando Julián llevaba los dedos a la intimidad de su general para dilatarlo; jugaba entretenido cuando, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba a Sorrento, este se descargo en su boca, brindándole aquel sabor tan propio. Poseidón se sintió inundado por un calor sofocante, pronto él también llegaría a la cima.

—Espera Sorrento. Así no... espera.  
—¡Ah, señor! —exclamo Siren con morbosidad—Me hizo acabar tan solo con los dedos.  
—Espera —pidió Julián de nuevo al sentir como Sorrento volvía a la faena—No, ¡ah! Sorrento, no. ¡Ah, sí, así!—en su propia contradicción se daba cuenta de que no lo soportaría mucho más.

—Es usted muy sabroso, Julián —dijo Sorrento incorporándose y a la vez dándole a su dios una buena vista de su trasero.

A diferencia de lo que pensó, Julián siguió con la excitación como en un principio. Debido a la posición y a las ganas, le obligó a su guardián a situarse con las manos y las rodillas sobre el colchón. Ahora tenía una perfecta vista de ese trasero levantado.

Sin reparó apoyo el glande y empezó a empujar quebrando la resistencia. Un par de gritos y ya estaba adentro, hasta donde físicamente se podía. Dejó descansar a su general unos segundos y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, el ruido de los cuerpos al chocar era estimulante. Las nalgas de Siren, firmes y formadas, era azotadas por las estocadas de su Señor, en donde se enterraba y se perdía. Entre medio de esos glúteos que Julián buscaba abrir vio como su propio pene se perdía, entrando y saliendo. Aquella vista lo enloqueció, cerró los ojos y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás Los rizos azules le causaban cosquillas en la espalda. Levantó la cabeza y Julián aprovechó para tomar la cabellera rosada de su general y aferrarse con fuerza a él, indicándole de esa forma que el movimiento aumentaría, con más violencia y seguridad.

Un par de estocadas firmes y seguras, acompañadas de sonidos guturales, y Julián se descargó en el interior de su general. Se quedo allí un par de segundos disfrutando el momento y de la hermosa vista. Sus manos aún permanecieron sobre las nalgas de Sorrento y su miembro seguía clavado en él, palpitando. Siren sentía a lo sensible que estaba la zona.

Se desplomaron en la cama uno al lado del otro, pero Julián quiso más y se acostó sobre Sorrento volviendo a la carga; pero esa vez la entrega fue distinta, no solo los cuerpos fueron brindados sino también el corazón y los sentimientos. Poseidón aprendió a ser un poco más humano junto a Siren, quien descubría el amor que su dios sí poseía.

Luego del clímax, en un momento de calma, Julián analizó la situación, si es que el amor puede analizarse. Comprendía que lo amaba y que, por ende, haría cualquier cosa por verlo feliz. Por eso le dijo.

—Tienes mi permiso para salir del Santuario Marino.  
—Pero ya no quiero salir —sonrió— lo que necesito esta aquí —finalizó en un susurro mientras dormitaba.  
—Gracias —dijo Poseidón, incorporándose en la cama para observar el cuerpo desnudo de su guardián.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Por quedarte a mi lado... y por enseñarme a amar...

Sorrento sonrió agradecido por aquellas sinceras palabras, mientras Poseidón se perdía en esas pupilas rosadas. Se fundió en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo, seguido por un beso. Al diablo con todo. Eran hombres, un dios y un humano. Y no les importaba qué dirían los demás sobre eso.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
